A big white house with yellow shutters
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: "I'm gonna marry you when were older."  "Okay. We'll be married and live in a big white house with yellow shutters, a puppy, and one day the stork will bring us some children…. Have you seen my colouring book?"
1. Chapter 1

Garfield couldn't believe his eyes, he was only three but he knew that the girl who had walked into his classroom was beautiful. And he instantly wanted to put a smile on her shy face

It was the first time he talked to her and it gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach "Be my friend?" that was the first time anyone had made her smile.

They were around at Garfield house for a play date when he told her exactly what he thought of her

"You know you're my best friend? And you're pretty and really nice. I'm gonna marry you when were older."

"Okay. We'll be married and live in a big white house with yellow shutters, a puppy, and one day the stork will bring us some children…. Have you seen my colouring book?"

Rachel and Garfield were sitting together on the bus on their way to their new school.

"Wow we're almost there at secondary school!"

"I know Rae. I'll still carry your books though and I'll still walk you to school."

"Don't call me Rae!"

But she smiled.

"Hey Rae wait for me!" Garfield sprinted down the corridor after her.

She turned around and smiled at him "Come on Gar we're going for pizza! You coming?"

"You know it Rae."

"Come on then"

"Rae?"

"Yes Gar?"

"We're still getting married aren't we?"

"Of course Gar."

They were lying in the field of Daises

"So how are things with Tara?" Her name tasted bitter in Rachel's mouth

"Good. Melchior?" His name tasted sour in Garfield's mouth

"I dumped him."

Garfield sat up and twisted round to look at her

"I just felt like I didn't love him, and he didn't love me enough to stop cheating on me." She told him, a lonely teardrop leaving a stain down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rae, I didn't tell you, you were just so happy."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" He accused her angrily.

"Gar I'm so sorry! But you were so happy!" she was on her knee's sobbing

"I'm not interested Raven! You knew You did this in revenge! You witch!"

Her Tears dried up and she looked at him angrily. She stood up.

"How dare you! You did the exact same thing to me not even a year ago! And I thought you were my Best friend! You always told me not to let the rumours get to me! I HATE You Garfield Logan I never want to see you again!" And with that she walked angrily out of his life for ten years.

And the day that he graduated was the day he lost his best friend and first and only love. But he realised too late.

"If anyone objects to joining these two people in holy matrimony, then speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Rae Don't do it!" Garfield burst into the church.

Everyone just looked at Garfield.

"Garfield what are you doing here?"

"I came to stop you marrying him! I know it's been ten years but I still love you. I never stopped thinking about you. I always got told about you from Jenny and Wally, and when they told me you were getting married to Rich, five hours I got the first plane over here to stop you. Rae I would do anything for you. Don't you remember when we were kids and I would always tell you that I was gonna marry you when we get older? You can't marry me if you're with him."

Rachel started to walk toward Gar, but Richards hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Rachel what are you doing? You're supposed to be marrying me! This is the most clichéd thing to ever happen."

As he kept on talking his hand kept on tightening and Rachel struggled to make hi let go.

"Richard Stop! You're still in love with Kory, just let me go!" After some hesitation she added

"Oh and this is for hurting me" And with that she flipped him and walked over to Gar. "What did she have in mind?"

He smiled softly and said "well I bought this big white house with Yellow shutters "


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield was happy. He was finger painting, he liked to finger paint. Garfield liked to finger paint almost as much as he liked attention and friends. Well, he thought he'd like friends better. He didn't have any friends yet. Even thought it was about half way through his first year at big school.

He was almost done with his finger painting. But the teacher interrupted. Garfeild didn't like it when people interrupted his finger painting, because he liked finger painting as much as he liked attention and friends (He thinks) "Class we have a new student. Her name is Rachel, and I want you to be nice to her." .

Garfield couldn't believe his eyes, he was only three but he knew that the girl who had walked into his classroom was beautiful. She had long black hair; it went all the way down to her waist, her eyes were a piecing azurite, her pale skin seemed to glow.

The teacher turned around and spoke to Rachel and then pointed to the seat next to Garfield. The class watched her sit down next to Garfield, but she ignored all of them and continued to her seat. She sat down and looked up and asked "Haven't you seen a girl before?" And they all turned back to their work

Right there and then Garfield Logan decided he wanted to marry that girl. Not now, she still has cooties, obviously, but when he's older he wants to marry her, because he has never seen anyone speak like that.

And with that she starts finger painting. He looks over at Rachel's picture. It's a pretty flower that has a butterfly on it. Rachel looks over at his picture, it's a giant green mess, but she likes it.

Garfield tries to talk to her. But she seems so smart; he doesn't know what to say. And before he knows it, his window of opportunity has closed, because it's the end of the day.

When he goes home, he tells his mum all about the new girl and she smiles at him and says

"Garfield, if you want this girl to be your friend, just ask her. I'm sure she won't say no."

Garfield doesn't mind that his finger painting was interrupted..


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is bright in the sky and the playground was dry, so all the children were allowed outside. All the children were happy.

A small girl wasn't listen to what her tall read-head friend was saying, she was watching Garfield Logan. Despite his own thoughts on the matter, she wanted him to talk to her. It had been one year since she first sat next to him, and she had continued to sit next to him every day since then. But he never said a word.

So as Kory babbled on about meaningless things, such as Richard Grayson and Tameran, Rachel sat thinking of possible ways to get Garfield to come and talk to her. Suddenly a shadow fell over her; she looked up to see a silhouette of Garfield Logan. He sat down next to her and without hesitation said "Be my friend?" she just smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Good. I was worried you would say no."

She laughed and said "that would be mean."

Garfield laughed as well "I didn't know if you were mean or not, I was too chicken to talk to you before." The he stood up and imitated a chicken. Rachel laughed and told him "You're funny"

Garfield's face brightened considerably and exclaimed "Dude! I know some great jokes" while waving his arms around. Rachel stopped laughing and walked off. To the sand box, but Garfield just followed her


	4. Chapter 4

In a field full of wild daisies dancing in the breeze with the sun beating down on them, two children were lying down in the field, with their heads touching and feet adjacent.

The girl was holding up a white pad and a pencil to the sun, shielding her eyes. Meanwhile the girls companion, a slightly smaller (a fact he resented) boy was sitting next to her with his eyes closed. He was just listening to the slight scratching of the pencil on the pad or the occasional chirp coming from a solitary bird.

It had been over five years since they met and although he would refuse to admit it he was, in fact, deeply in love with the girl sitting next to him. They were only eight but he knew he was going to get married to her, and when your eight, that is about as much in love as you can possibly get. However much he may like her though, all the other boys were still convinced that girls still had cooties. This made occurrences in which they were just, Garfield and Raven, instead of, Garfield the boy and Raven the girl, increasingly rare.

Looking back on his previous dwellings Garfield realised that he did not actually have confirmation that her would have raven as his wife when he was older. Before he could chicken out he plucked up his courage and told Raven

"You know you're my best friend? And you're pretty and really nice. I'm gonna marry you when were older."

She sat up and put down her pad and pencils, she seemed to contemplate this for a minuit before she replied.

"Okay."

A wave of relief washed over Garfield and he made himself comfortable, but Rachel wasn't finished;

"We'll be married and live in a big white house with yellow shutters, a puppy, and one day the stork will bring us some children" She informed him. He just smiled. He liked the sound of that, especially the puppy.

She lay down for a second, before frowning, something was missing, She sat back up again

"Have you seen my colouring book?"

Garfield just smiled. He felt the space next to him, feeling the edges of the paper; he grasped it and passed it over to his black haired comrade. He was glad she came over to his house. Because enough she was hi unofficial-future-kind of-fiancé-to-be or at least that's what he thought she was.


End file.
